


Onder de Golven Vonden We Een Ander

by MsNeedSleep



Category: South Park
Genre: BAM LE BAM CLYDE CENTRIC BITCHES, But i also like to make him suffer, Clyde Crack pairings are also welcomed, Clyde is Done, Craig Tucker faces feelings he isn't ready for, F/F, F/M, I love Clyde Donovan i would die for him, Kenny is so done, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Though Clenny and Cryde are the main pairings, When Clyde tries to help and ends up in Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNeedSleep/pseuds/MsNeedSleep
Summary: In a misguided attempt to save Kenny, Clyde Donovan finds himself in hell.





	1. I fall with you

Chapter 1: Ik val met je (I fall with you)

 

      "Fuck it's freezing," Clyde complained to no one but himself, as he drove back from another long drive from Denver. Trips to Denver were becoming more frequent for Clyde, it was just an hours drive to Denver from South Park. Time alone to think, and get away from the suffocation he began to feel in the hometown he felt safe in -well safe as you can get in South park-. The drive helped him relax, his cluttered brain began to clear and brought back everything he was trying to forget. The week since then- had Clyde antsy, tired and hurt. Clyde couldn't stay home, he just couldn't. It was always quiet with just him and his dad in the house. With his big sister gone away making a family of her own, and his mother buried in a coffin that wouldn't shut, the Donovan household felt hollowed and silence was a regular visitor that wouldn't leave.

 

     Clyde can recall the times his father and himself would talk to each other, stilted and unsure, with backs tense and Clyde wanting to flee. There was an unsaid agreement between them, they avoided the other during work, and with brief greetings during the early mornings the passed each other in hallway, and mumbled "good-nights" when Roger came back from closing shop. Even though many years have passed since the death of his mother, Clyde still felt the guilt creep up on him when he sees his father; Clyde wonders what does his father feel when he looks at Clyde. 

 

   Clyde turns on the high beams of the truck as he neared closer to the darker parts of the road. In the corner of his eyes, he spotted a faded sign that signaled the nearing of South Park ahead. With another sigh, his breath coming out in puffs of whispy white, Clyde delved into another memory that he wished didn't burn him in the inside.

 

 It wasn't just the Donovan home he was avoiding, his other problem came in the form of cold blue eyes and a nasally voice.

 

Two weeks ago, Clyde came to an understanding about himself. One was that he wasn't happy (the daunting feeling of apathy crept up on him, he desperately fought back with other things to help him). Second was that he was probably gay, or at least bisexual. And thirdly, was that Bebe and him were better off as friends instead of their constant on-and-off again relationship, and that he's in love with his best friend.

He came to this conclusion in a dark, cramped broom closet during one of Bebe's parties, slightly drunk -ok he was drunk sue him- with Craig, oh God Craig, grasping onto him. clinging, with Clyde pulling him closer and closer until the space between them was practically nonexistent. With a hazy mind, filled with teenage hormones and lust, and lips that didn't want to separate, he could still remember falling on a bed somewhere with Craig, hands grabbing and groping, and delicious pants between them. He could still feel the heat in the room, and the scraping of Craig's nails against his skin. Burning him. Suddenly, it's morning again Craig was gone, and Clyde alone.

Craig hasn't spoken to him in two weeks- Clyde left some pretty embarrassing voicemails of him crying, and begging for Craig to call him, talk to him. Clyde rubbed his eyes that were beginning to sting with his tears and gritted his teeth. He never grew out of his crying phase, he got better at holding it until he was alone, but damn it's kinda embarrassing as a high-schooler.

"Don't think about it," Clyde repeated to himself shakily. He slowed down his truck as he made the drove the curve of the hill, he only needed a couple of miles left till he came back to South Park. He should be nearing the bridge now, the river below it was probably frosting over with ice about now. He remembered falling in once and Craig along with Token had to pull him out, Tweek was freaking out screeching out for help. Under the cold biting water, needles stabbing his skin as he began to sink, he could hear Tweek's distorted cries and his friends hands reaching towards him. When he finally was fished out, Craig already went onto yelling at him on how he was being an "idiot" and "You could have died!", despite his harsh words his voice sounded scared and terrified for once. Clyde cried again, and sobbed onto Craig's soaked jacket. Token called his parents and they all stayed at his house as Token's mother fussed over them. Even if it happened years ago, Clyde could still feel the biting chill of the water as he neared the bridge.

The headlights of the truck lit up the bridge and the orange figure ahead. Leg's dangling over the rails and wisps of warm breath came from the brown trimmed hood. Clyde's eyes widen, "Kenny" he breathed. Clyde slowed down, and the second he parked he was already out the driver's door; he didn't even turn off the engine. The sinking feeling of Kenny's body leaning towards the edge, Clyde shot right towards him. "Kenny! " Bright blue eyes peeked over at him in surprise, the sudden shift on the wet rails were more than enough for Kenny McCormick to fall.

"Kenny, shit!"

Craig had always complained that Clyde didn't think ahead when he jump into action. Maybe he was right, okay Craig's always right, since Clyde was going to prove him right again. Any fear he had before was instantly forgotten the second Kenny fell. Clyde shot off running as he jumps over the bars in seconds, faster than what he had ever done in baseball, hands already outstetched as he tried to grab onto Kenny- his fingers had only managed to graze the edges of his sleeve. Kenny's head dipped into the water as did the rest him. The water raised itself towards Clyde and once again the drilling of cold needles dug themselves into him. The water engulfed them below, Clyde forced his eyes open as he stared into the wide blue eyes before him, the rupture of bubbles coming from Kenny obscuring his face. 

Clyde felt numb. His body felt sluggish, but he forces himself to swim towards Kenny again, he reaches towards Kenny and grabs onto the front pulling the blonde dumbass -so dumb!- close to him. He could feel his lungs screaming at him for more air, as he kicked his legs desperately to get them back to the surface.

In movie scenes like this always seem to have the hero make it in time like it almost took no effort, but Clyde beg to differ. It was so dark, everything around was so dark and cold. He might have been strong, but fuck if it wasn't already hard enough on his own but dragging Kenny -Oh shit was he even still breathing?-, with him was harder than what the movies made out to be. ' God, what if this is what death is like!' Clyde thought horrified, 'What if I die right here? Will they ever find our bodies?! What about Dad?! I can't just die here and leave him alone!' 

Clyde felt hands pushing against him, trying to pry his fingers off. Kenny was trying to push Clyde away, to push him to the surface but his body was already beginning to shut down and his movements became sloppy. Clyde's heart clenched and Kenny went still.

 

Clyde's lungs were screaming and he wanted to scream too.

 

Clyde has been in the water for so long, he was tired, and he couldn't feel himself anymore. Was he still holding onto Kenny? He couldn't tell. The erratic slow thumps of his heart alarmed him, but ...Clyde was tired.

 

Clyde is so tired.

 

He's tired.

His eyes began to close and his last thoughts that night were of what tomorrow will be like. So Clyde Donovan sunk into the river once more, with Kenny McCormick right by his side. 

 

 


	2. Huilen voor de doden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets a wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of our two boi's.

Chapter 2: Huilen voor de doden

 

A report of an abandoned truck located near the outskirts of town, was called in the early hours of the morning. The driver's side door was left ajar, the inside of the vehicle had snow blown in by the wind, with the keys still left in the ignition. Officer Bennett was the first to arrive on the scene, with the morbid sense of acceptance that a body will be found.

The water below swept silently.  
.  
.  
.

Roger Donovan had woken to the sharp knocks on his front door. They were loud, cutting through the silence of the house, and Roger’s body groans in protest, as he forces himself get out of bed. He fumbles around for his glasses, and stumbles of out of bed, grabbing his bathrobe on the way. The knocks didn't end, if anything they became more louder. Alert, he calls out to whoever was knocking to “Wait just a sec!” and stumbled out the door of his bedroom. 

He passes by his son’s door and for the briefest of moments, an icy chill ran through him. He looks over to his son’s door, debating to open it, but bright lights of a police car made him hurry down the hall instead.

Roger hurries down the stairs, as fast as his body would let him without falling down in the process. He finally reaches the door and opens it to be greeted by the early chill of the morning and an officer.

“Mr. Donovan?” a gruff looking policeman asked.

“A-Ah yes! That's me, what can i do for you officer?” Roger pushed his glasses up. Roger shivered as the biting cold nipped at him, wanting to hurry up the officer so he could go back in already and get ready for another day at the store. He wait patiently as the officer shifted his gaze around him, peeking into the house, before looking back at Roger again with a tight frown.

“Sir, we found a truck registered to a Clyde Donovan by the river outside of town,” Officer Bennett already wishes that he wasn't the one who took on this call, but God if he let the other officers do this those insensitive shits wouldn't even care,” I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him anywhere in the vicinity, has he come home last night?”

Roger felt his mouth go dry, the sense of heaviness filled him, with a cold heart beating slowly. There were few times Roger had felt this, the call of his parents passing away when he was at college, his daughter getting into a car crash (thank God she made out with just a nasty bruise) while she was still just a reckless teen, and when he heard Betsy scream when her insides were being ripped out of her. With terror running in him, he pulls away from the door, from the officer who brought this horrible lie to him, as he shoots up the stairs, legs threatening to give away as he shouts “Clyde! Clyde!”

But there is no answer for him.

He could hear Officer Bennett’s, calling out to him in alarm, and he pushed opening his son's door and found it empty of his son.

“Clyde?” Roger calls again uselessly, as the silence was the only one to greet him.

Downstairs, Bennett steps inside the house of the Donovan’s, grey eyes roaming across the home taking in the photos hanging on the walls of the home. He looks over the history of a small family grow, with just the couple to them holding their infant daughter, and later their son. Somewhere along the photos of family and pictures of their kids, Betsy doesn't return and it's not hard to guess why if you lived in South Park long enough to hear how Mrs. Donovan died. 

Poor kid. Bennett remembered how everyone tried to console the kid, but still blaming him while trying to push their own agenda. That's South Park for you, Bennett thought cynically, dumb hicks who try to push their ideas while still trying to act like they're doing a big favor for everyone.

There's a static that comes through from his radio, dispatch calling in for ambulance and a code that Bennett’s all too familiar with. There two bodies near the river outside of town, and Bennett accepted this with resentment.

He could hear Mr. Donovan’s hysterical calls for his son, and Bennett isn't ready yet to tell him that another funeral will need to be made.

.  
.  
.

Roger is hysterical, he’s been calling the phone's of his son’s friend's parents hanging up and redialing when no one seems to answer. How could they sleep when his son is still out there! He knows rationally in some part of him that maybe Clyde fell asleep somewhere, probably with the Tucker boy or one of his other friends from baseball. He just fell asleep and his phone had died so he couldn't call home. Roger holds onto this hope even if the idea of Clyde not calling in or even leaving his truck behind wasn't something Clyde would ever do.

He finally gets someone picking up, a groggy “hello” from Sharon, when Officer Bennett calls out to him from downstairs, the clear sharp ring of the radio, and Roger prays that it's good news. He hesitates and ends the call, promising to make it up to Sharon later. Right now, Roger needed to know that it was just a simple mistake and Clyde was alright.

That he still has a son, and Roger Donovan’s world hasn't shattered yet.

“Mr. Donovan, I'm coming upstairs right now, alright” he heard the officer call out, boots thudding against the wooden stairs as he made his way up.

“O-Okay,” his voice trembles.

Bennett made his way up towards him, and Roger turns to him with hope.

Bennett took in a deep breath, and spoke with a voice of condolences,” I'm sorry Mr. Donovan, but we found a body by the river. There was identification on him,...Mr. Donovan.”

Roger heard a sharp shatter, and the world spun around him, he felt everything and the cold, cold -

(Cold)

(Cold)

(Cold)

In a broken voice, he wails ,”Clyde!”

And he fell to his knees, a keen noise that no human should ever make, escapes him, echoing through his home, in the dark house in a tiny mountain town from Colorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two.
> 
> July 26 2018: fixed a sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Onder de Golven Vonden We Een Ander (Under the waves we found another). Where Clyde dies, Kenny's curse warps reality and truth, so many questions are left in wake of a towns baseball players suicide, and feelings that grow and hurt is constant.


End file.
